


The Evil That Men Do

by teamchaosprez



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: It was so easy, when Ares was to blame.





	The Evil That Men Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love wonder woman and i want gal gadot to step on me

It was so easy, when Ares was to blame.

She could claim that all humans were good - she could pretend that Zeus’ creation was pure at heart. It was easy to ignore the grief, put it on someone else, prepare to kill him one day.

Now, though?

She knew the evil that men held in their hearts, no matter how much love she felt for them. She knew that it was the evil inside mankind that took Antiope. That took Steve.

How much easier would it be to hate them as she did her brother?

It just wasn’t that simple.


End file.
